Saeta de agua
by Catnip Mellark Chica del pan
Summary: El reino necesita un sabio nuevo para sustituir a Coriolanus Snow, Haymitch y su hija Katnis llegan a cubrir esa vacante. Ella trata de encajar en aquella corte donde la princesa Clove y sus doncellas la desprecian y el apuesto príncipe Finnick ni siquiera nota su existencia. Pero los problemas aparecerán cuando Katniss descubra que hay un oculto plan para destronar al rey. UA


_Historia de humor medieval, si eres muy serio, no la leas. No hay mucho romance ni demasiada acción, pero si muchas intrigas y una Katniss que quiere encajar en una sociedad que no está preparada para ella._

Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia me la ha inspirado el libro "Mandrágora" de Laura Gallego García.

* * *

**SAETA DE AGUA**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: En busca de un sabio nuevo**

En el reino de Solimar se habían quedado sin sabio y todo mundo sabe que un reino sin sabio es un reino salvaje… o eso dicen por allí.

El rey Gilderoy Odair no podía permitir que la gente de otros reinos piense eso del suyo, hacía tres meses que nadie veía al sabio Snow. Era hora de buscar un reemplazo. Alguien que verifique que su correspondencia esté bien escrita, le cuente chismes de la historia mundial, eche unos dichos muy filosóficos, lea las nubes y el vuelo de las aves y proponga temas de conversación interesantes durante las comidas que últimamente eran bastante aburridas.

- Mi amor, el nuevo sabio debe saber más cosas que Snow- pidió la reina.

- ¿Y cómo voy a poder comparar?- preguntó el desanimado rey, llevaba una hora haciendo el aviso para solicitar un sabio nuevo.

- Bueno el reino es más poderoso ahora que tú lo diriges, así que puedes exigir muchas cosas por ejemplo… Qué hable latín, griego y alguna otra lengua de sabios como el hebreo y si es posible un poco de jeroglífico- la reina era tan culta como su marido.

- Excelente, además he puesto en el aviso que debe saber de música y matemáticas como aritmética, algebra, geometría y astrología. Y mucha, mucha ciencia. Medicina, zoología, botánica y si puede algo de alquimia. Todo sabio que se preste de ser sabio sabe de alquimia- sonrió el rey.

- También debe saber de leyes querido, eso de redactar contratos me marea.

- Lo pondré hermosa, además que sepa de historia, geografía y sepa decir esos dichos de sabios en latín y que sea muy versado en la religión. No quiero sabios paganos o brujos por aquí.

- Oh claro, dios no quiera que nos caiga uno de esos nigromantes. Debes pedirle recomendaciones, que traiga consigo sus referencias de otros reinos.

- Lo tengo mi vida. Hoy mismo pediré a los mensajeros que salgan a todos los reinos cercanos, incluso a oriente a propagar la noticia que el hermoso y próspero reino de Solimar necesita un sabio. ¿Crees que deba poner algo sobre la medida de su barba?

- No, sería inapropiado, nosotros mismos haremos las entrevistas y tendremos una cinta métrica para medir pero con discreción- sonrió la reina.

- ¡Que lista eres reina mía! Todos saben que una larga barba demuestra más sabiduría que nada. Espero que nuestro nuevo sabio tenga una larga y blanca barba, mucho más que la de Snow.

- Pero tengo una gran duda mi señor. ¿Es verdad que Snow murió? ¿Y si vuelve?

- Ha muerto, los criados dicen que lo han visto flotando por el castillo, es una pena.

- ¡Qué horror! Y ya era feo en vida, de fantasma debe ser espantoso.

- Lo sé y ni siquiera sabremos cómo murió, los sabios son muy discretos para pasar a mejor vida.

- Son todo un misterio. Pero yo preferiría que el nuevo sabio sea muy famoso, como ese tal Aristótetes…

- Es Aristóteles y me temo que está muerto.

- ¿Qué le pasó?

- Murió hace siglos querida, fue un sabio griego.

- Me gustaría que nuestro sabio fuera Plutarch, se ve tan erudito- sonrió la reina.

- Mi amor, acabamos de firmar la paz con el reino de Cresta, no creo que el rey Chaff quiera darte a su sabio le tiene en altísima estima.

Ambos sabían que robar al sabio del reino vecino podría traer terribles consecuencias, así que se resignaron a conseguir uno de otras tierras. Además el reino de Cresta era mucho más instruido. Pero la reina de Solimar solía compararse mucho con Mags, la reina de Cresta. En secreto la envidiaba porque aquella mujer era muy inteligente y sabía vestir bien.

Pasó el tiempo y ningún sabio famoso contestó el llamado del rey Gilderoy Odair, ya estaban perdiendo las esperanzas cuando una tarde llegó una carta de las lejanas tierras de La Veta. Haymitch Everdeen, un sabio más o menos famoso, había respondido. Decía estar de acuerdo con todo lo que el rey ofrecía como salario y que reunía las condiciones requeridas. El único pedido que hacía era que le dejen conservar a su aprendiz.

El rey no podía creer su buena suerte, el sueldo que había ofrecido era la mitad de lo que recibía Snow y además este nuevo sabio decía conocer el lejano imperio de El Capitolio, el lugar más fastuoso del mundo. Así que sin demora se apresuró a redactar una carta invitando al erudito a venir a su reino y tanto él como su aprendiz serían muy bien recibidos.

- ¡Señora mía, este sabio ha estado en El Capitolio, ha dedicado su vida a recorrer las bibliotecas más grandes del mundo y trae un aprendiz!

A la reina le brillaron los ojos, un sabio que recorría el mundo era algo interesante de ver y de presumir. Aceptó en seguida y mandaron a limpiar la torre norte, el lugar donde Snow había habitado por casi diez años.

* * *

¿Se imaginan a Haymitch de sabio? Yo no, pero por allí le haremos más sobrio, está rehabilitado. Los reyes de Solimar (un reino ficticio) son los padres de Finnick, no desesperen ya aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo. Estos reyes quieren parecer inteligentes pero lo cierto es que no lo son. Ni ellos ni sus hijos, lo cual será un problema cuando Katniss llegue. ¿Y Peeta? Bueno no coman ansias. ¿Y Gale? Todavía no sé en dónde ponerlo.

Actualizaciones cada domingo, lo siento pero no puedo antes, me desocupo los fines de semana.

Gracias por leer y espero que les guste… pero no es gratis jajaja, vamos que un comentario nada te cuesta y me saca una sonrisa ;)

Catnip


End file.
